Once Upon a Time Machine: B1 Part 4: A Mermaid, A Rose, and A War
by Doctor's Torchwood
Summary: Peter Pan has sent Ariel to a parallel world to retrieve a powerful and dangerous object for him. However, this world is at war with the Cybermen. Ariel needs the help of Rose Tyler and the human Doctor in order to make it back to her own universe alive. She must also discover what truly happened on Neverland long ago between the Doctor, Rose, and Pan and why Pan wants Rose dead
1. Ariel's Quest

_I do not own Doctor Who, Once Upon a Time, or any of the characters. I only own this story_

* * *

Chapter 1: Ariel's Quest

Deep beneath the calm, blue ocean waters, a young, vibrant mermaid with red hair and a scaly, green tail is swiftly swimming. Her name is Ariel, and she has just embarked on a very important journey filled with danger, evil, and soulless metal men. Peter Pan gave Ariel specific instructions. Being a mermaid, Ariel has the ability to travel across worlds. Pan told her to travel to a parallel world known locally as Pete's World. However, this world is better known for being the origin of the infamous Cybermen. Pan requires one of the two most powerful objects in the universe known as the Blue Diamond, which was sent to Pete's World by Rumplestiltskin to keep it from falling into the wrong hands. The legend says that the Cybermen abandoned this world in search of another, but there was no justification for this story. So, there could still be Cybermen everywhere. Pan gave Ariel a special magical bracelet that will give her legs whenever she wants.

Ariel was still sad over the fact that The Evil Queen had taken her voice about a year ago. In a recent adventure with the Doctor and his companion Clara Oswald, the Time Lord gave Ariel a telepathy pendant, a necklace used by Arcateenians. It gives the user the power of telepathy. Ariel could not use it to talk, but she could use it to insert her thoughts into another person's mind. It wasn't quite talking, but it was the next best thing. It was telepathy at its finest.

Ariel didn't exactly want to go on this dangerous quest. However, if she didn't, Pan promised that he would kill her one true love, Prince Eric. Ariel refused to let that happen. Even if she could never gather the courage to speak to Eric again, she could at least protect him from Pan's wrath. She had to. She knew that she could never find any other love. It didn't make sense. There were plenty of merfolk in the waters, but she couldn't help falling in love with the human Prince. Ariel would do anything to protect Eric. To prove this, she was about to go to a world where the threat of Cybermen could be very real.

Yet, that wasn't the reason that Ariel should fear this place. Peter Pan warned the mermaid about an evil witch who lives on Pete's World and is keeping the Blue Diamond for herself. Her name is Rose Tyler. After hearing Pan's warning of this blonde menace, just thinking of the name gave Ariel chills. Pan said that he encountered Rose a long time ago back on Neverland and that his island was nearly destroyed.

Ariel was determined not to let this witch stop her from retrieving the diamond and saving Eric. She'd even kill this Rose Tyler if she had to. Peter Pan also warned Ariel that Rose sometimes went by another name, Bad Wolf. Yet the title didn't matter. This girl apparently did something to scare Peter Pan, and that makes her dangerous.

As Ariel kept swimming to her final destination, she was left to wonder. What had truly happened between Rose Tyler and Peter Pan?


	2. The Monster of Neverland

Chapter 2: The Monster of Neverland

(*FLASHBACK TO THE DOCTOR AND ROSE'S LAST ENCOUNTER WITH PETER PAN IN NEVERLAND*)

* * *

Peter Pan awoke from his slumber in his treehouse to hear a strange noise that echoed throughout the silent island. Annoyed by the disturbance of his peaceful sleep, he slowly ascended from his bed and looked out the window to try and see what was causing the ruckus. However, he saw nothing but the dark, Neverland sky overshadowing the huge, green jungle below. Pan's curiosity got the better of him and he chose to investigate instead of returning to sleep. Pan soon descended from the tree and found all his lost boys still asleep around the fire pit. By this time, the fire itself had died down hours ago under the night sky. Peter then moved away from the camp in the direction of the strange noise. He could only describe this noise as a loud, wheezing type of sound. He practically made Neverland into the place it was now. This island was no longer a safe place for children to visit in their dreams. No boy would willingly go here now and girls were unwanted. Pan's quest for one special boy drove all the children away. Now it's just him and his lost boys. This added to the mystery. If there was anything on Neverland that could make such a strange noise, Peter Pan would know about it.

After endlessly walking about the jungle, Pan halted when he saw something big and new that he'd never seen before. Standing tall in front of the boy was a large, blue box that said "Police Public Call Box" across the top and two long doors on the front. He immediately wondered why such a strange object was parked in his jungle and more importantly, he wondered how it got here. Pan had never seen a such a thing before. He cautiously approached the strange blue box. Pan then started to walk around it so that he could examine every inch this new thing. Then, he heard voices coming from inside the box. This perplexed him as he made his way back to the very front of the box so that he could further investigate.

Then, the two doors on the front of the box opened and two people stepped out. The first person was a tall man with some spike to his hair and a strange device in his hand that gave off a blue light at the top. The second person was a beautiful blonde woman. She wore black pants and a green hoodie. The clothes themselves were enough to intrigue Pan, who only stared at the two strangers as they popped out of the big box.

"Oh hello." The strange man said to the boy.

"Who are you?" Pan asked addressing the two of them.

"I'm the Doctor." The man replied.

"And I'm Rose Tyler." The blonde girl said.

"What are you doing here?" Pan asked. "Why have you come to my island?"

"Your island?" Rose questioned.

"Yes. My island. Now why are you here?" Pan asked again.

"What's this island called?" The Doctor asked.

"Neverland." Peter responded.

The Doctor and Rose's eyes suddenly grew wider. The only Neverland they knew of was the one regarding the story of Peter Pan and the Lost Boys.

"No." The Doctor said in a state of shock.

"Where are we really?" Rose asked Peter. She did not believe him as the Doctor seemed to.

"This is Neverland. This is my island." Pan replied.

"And that makes you Peter Pan?" Rose jokingly asked.

"That's correct. I take it you've heard of me."

The Doctor and Rose grew silent. It took a few moments for them to finally realize that they were suddenly on the real Neverland with the actual Peter Pan.

"This is some sort of trick." Rose said. "You can't be real. You're just a story."

"Oh Rose," the Doctor interjected. "You're being rude. Surely you must've learned by now that all things are possible. Look around. We're on Neverland."

The Doctor gave his signature wide smile and Rose could not deny it any longer. She replied with an equally wide smile and then the two shared a hug.

"I can't believe it's really Neverland!" Rose joyfully stated to the Doctor.

"So are you going to answer my question now? Why are you here?" Peter Pan impatiently asked.

The Doctor stepped forward to answer the boy.

"We picked up a distress signal. Some poor soul on this island is calling for help and we came here to help it."

The Doctor then flashed his strange, glowing device by Pan's face.

"What's that thing?" The boy asked.

"Sonic screwdriver. Right now it's searching for that distress call and," the Doctor paused for a brief second to glance at the alien device in his hand, "it looks like it's found it."

The Doctor then dashed off into the trees, leaving Rose and Peter confused.

"We should follow him." Rose instructed.

Then, Pan and Rose ran swiftly after the Doctor. As they hastily followed the Doctor throughout the jungle, Peter Pan couldn't help but be confused and angry. He still couldn't figure out how it was that these two strangers and their box got to Neverland. He was also curious as to why the Doctor felt he had such authority and could just go running around this place. This was Peter Pan's island. When they finally stopped, Pan was going to show them why they shouldn't mess with him. Magic was very much alive on Neverland and Pan was going to use it to put the two strangers in their place. However, he was even more curious about this strange distress call. He wondered who would send it, how they would even get a message off the island without him knowing, and why they would even want to send such a message. So, he decided to hold off his plans for the Doctor and Rose until after that issue was resolved.

After about a minute, The Doctor suddenly stopped running abruptly and without warning, causing Rose and Peter to crash into him and send all three people tumbling to the ground. Pan was becoming even more aggravated. They all stood up and found themselves in front of a beautiful lake. The water seemed to glow in the moonlight.

"What is this place?" Rose asked.

"It's a lake." Pan stated with an annoyed tone. He thought to himself, "How stupid is this girl to ask such a question?"

"The signal is coming from somewhere under the water." The Doctor stated.

"So how do we find it?" Rose asked.

"We don't." The Doctor replied as he examined his sonic screwdriver again. "The signal is getting closer. It's coming to find us."

"What's coming?" Peter Pan asked.

"Whatever creature is giving off that signal. It's rising from the lake. We should be able to see it in a few seconds." The Doctor hastily replied. "Here it comes."

Then, the trio watched as a large, brown object started to rise from the waters and into the air. The Doctor and Rose recognized this creature immediately. With two shining bulbs on the top of it's head, a long eyestalk with a blue light at the end, and yellow circles lining the sides of it's body, this creature's identity was unmistakable to Rose, who had encountered these beings only twice before, and to the Doctor, who had faced them numerous times throughout his life.

"What is that?" Peter Pan asked.

"It's a Dalek." The Doctor replied.

Then, the Dalek began to speak.

"Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"


	3. Bad Wolf Bay

Chapter 3: Bad Wolf Bay

(*PRESENT DAY ON THE PARALLEL WORLD*)

* * *

A big black jeep was driving along the road to a beach on the Norwegian coastline. Onboard, were three Torchwood operatives. The Chinese driver named John, a blonde soldier named Christopher, and the head of the Torchwood Institute itself, Rose Tyler. Torchwood was on a special mission. They had to observe the damage after a great battle that had taken place on the beach only hours ago. This battle was just one of many during these past few years. The Great War started with the reintroduction of the Cybermen on Pete's World.

The Cybermen were created long ago by Cybus Industries. The Doctor and Rose visited this parallel world when they were traveling together on the day they were unleashed into the world. The Doctor and Rose destroyed the Cyberman base in London, but there were more bases around the world. The TARDIS team left this world to fight the rest of the Cybermen alone. They left because they had to if they ever wanted to get back to their own world again. Travel between parallel worlds is dangerous. Every time someone does, it rips a hole in the fabric of reality. However, mermaids are the exception to this rule, but they generally have no business in worlds that are not their own.

To make a very long story short, the Cybermen left the parallel world in search of another world and were trapped in the void. One of the many consequences was that Rose ended up back on this parallel world without the Doctor. They became separated by the walls of reality and could never see each other again. However, Rose would not just sit around on this new world. Due to her vast experience with aliens, she became the head of the Torchwood Institute, a British organization that specializes in aliens and technology. One day, an evil madman called Davros created a device that broke down the walls of reality. Rose used to this opportunity to once again find her Doctor. As the walls of the universe broke down, most of the Cybermen escaped the void and went off to other worlds, but one returned to the parallel world.

To make another very long story short, a human clone of the Doctor was created. The human Doctor and Rose ended up back on the parallel world together, while the Time Lord Doctor whisked away back to his own universe. Rose and her human Doctor live exciting lives in Torchwood. Yet the lone Cyberman that came back to this world, was ready to upgrade people and delete the incompatibles.

The Cyberman worked in secret until it was able to convert a massive enough army to attack the world. Soon, more and more people were killed and converted into Cybermen. The entire world is currently at war with these metal monsters. Torchwood has been responsible for leading the United Kingdom against them. Now, Rose and her team of two are almost at the beach in Norway, where a colossal battle against the Cybermen has just taken place. Even though Norway was technically outside their jurisdiction, the beach where the battle took place was very special to Rose. It was called Bad Wolf Bay. It was here that Rose had her last words with the Doctor the first time they became separated and it was the place where she last saw the Time Lord Doctor before he flew away from this universe in his TARDIS.

As the jeep pulled up to the beach, Rose and Christopher stepped out wearing their special black Torchwood coats and were immediately horrified. They saw hundreds of dead human bodies and destroyed Cyberman parts littered throughout the beach that ran for miles. The only sounds were that of the small waves crashing on the bloody sand. The two Torchwood agents were horrified.

"This is horrible!" Christopher remarked. "It's hard to tell who the winner was."

"There were no winners." Rose said. "Everybody lost."

While Rose was glancing again at the battleground, she saw something in the ocean that confused her. She suddenly saw what she thought was a green tail flapping about in the waters. She couldn't make it out clearly and wanted to get a closer look.

"Wait here." She instructed Christopher and then took off running to the waters.

Rose had learned enough times during her travels throughout space and time to never ignore something strange. Even if this green thing ends up being a large fish, she could at least rest peacefully at night knowing what it was. She became extra suspicious since a gruesome battle had just taken place here. She wanted to be sure that this had nothing to do with the Cybermen.

When Rose finally got to the edge of the water after running through the scattered remains of humans and Cybermen, she stopped and tried to see what she saw earlier. Unfortunately, she saw no green thing in the water. Instead, she saw something red moving around closer to the shore. Curiously, Rose stared at this red thing as it swam under the shallow water.

Suddenly, the red thing rose up from the water and stared at the former time traveler. This red thing was merely a woman with very red hair. Only her head and neck were above the water, while the rest of her body remained submerged.

"Hey." Rose said to the girl.

"Hello." The girl replied, although her mouth did not move.

This perplexed Rose. She definitely heard a voice, but she didn't quite see this strange woman's lips move.

"Why are you swimming here?" Rose asked her.

"Hold on. I'll come on land and talk to you. I'd rather talk face to face if you don't mind." The girl replied.

"Ok?" Rose said confusingly.

She noticed that the girl's lips once again did not move. However the voice was still there. Rose wasn't going crazy. She tried to keep her head straight and wait for the girl to come out of the sea. So, the girl reached into a small bag that she wore around her shoulder and pulled out a thick, sparkly bracelet. Then, the red haired girl put the bracelet on. Next, the water around the girl started to glow for a few moments. Rose watched this in a state of confusion and wonder. This was no ordinary girl. Then, the girl stood up and let her full body show. She only wore a purple top piece that covered her chest and a long green skirt that covered most of her legs. The rest of her skin was completely exposed. Rose didn't see how this was appropriate for swimming in such cold water. The red haired girl suddenly walked towards Rose until she was right in the blonde girl's face.

"Hello." The mermaid said with a smile. Once again, a voice was heard, but there was no motion of the lips.

"How are you doing that? Your lips aren't moving, but I can hear what you're saying." Rose stated to the strange girl.

"Oh right. Sometimes I forget." The girl said and then pointed to her necklace on her neck with a silver rectangle pendant on the chain, "This is a telepathy pendant. A friend of mine gave it to me. I currently lack the ability to talk, but with this, I can insert my thoughts into people's minds. It's not talking exactly, but I can communicate. It's telepathy."

"Wow..that's...something..." Rose said sounding surprised, but she did understand what this girl was saying. "What's your name?"

"Ariel. I was sent here on a special mission."

"Mission?"

"Yes and it's very important that I complete it."

"Well you're not a Cyberman so I can only conclude that you're on my side. Where did you come from? You couldn't have swam here."

"I did."

"So where did you come from?"

"Far away."

"Ok...well who sent you?"

Before Ariel could respond, there was a massive explosion that occurred behind the two talking girls on the sand that stole their attention away from their conversation. When, Rose and Ariel looked across the beach, they were shocked. The big black jeep that Rose had arrived here in was completely destroyed and the entire area that it was parked in was on fire. From this, she could only conclude that John and Christopher were dead.

"No!" Rose screamed.

It was at this point that Ariel finally noticed the destroyed bits of metal and human carnage that littered the beach. She suddenly looked at Rose with fearful eyes.

"What's going on here?" Ariel asked.

"Oh no." Rose responded still watching the fire.

"What's happening?" Ariel demanded.

"Look at the fire." Rose instructed.

Suddenly, from out of the fire, one single Cyberman emerged.

"Is that a Cyberman?" Ariel asked.

"Of course it's a Cyberman!" Rose shouted in response.

"Well it's just that I've never seen one before. I was only warned about them."

"Never seen one? Where are you from? The entire planet has been at war with them!"

Suddenly, the Cyberman extended it's arm and activated it's wrist laser. Rose then took Ariel's shaking hand and looked her in the eyes.

"Run!" Rose said.

Then, the two women ran along the beach avoiding laser blasts from the stationary Cyberman. Each blast missed them and caused a small explosion to go off near them. Rose knew they couldn't avoid these explosions forever, and with no weapons, she also knew that they could not defeat this lone Cyberman. So, Rose reached inside of her coat pocket and pulled out a cell phone.

"What's that?" Ariel curiously asked as they kept running and evading explosions.

"You really don't know?"

"Just tell me."

"Well it's a phone. However, it's a special Torchwood phone."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that in addition to calling people from far away places, it can also teleport us to far away places."

"Teleport?"

"Yes teleport. Right now it's our only chance of staying alive."

The two women finally stopped running once they reached the end of the beach. They turned around to look at the Cyberman. It was staring at them from the fire with its cold, metal eyes. It was getting ready to fire again.

"Why isn't it coming closer to us?" Ariel asked.

"It doesn't have to. It can kill us with a laser blast from all the way over there. Now let's get out of here." Rose replied.

"Where are we going?" Ariel asked.

"London." Rose replied.

Rose then took Ariel's hand and gave her an instruction.

"Hold on tight."

Rose pressed a button on her phone. Then, a blue light surrounded the two women for a few moments and then they disappeared from Bad Wolf Bay. Ariel had to close her eyes due to the brightness of the light.

When Ariel opened her eyes again, she was astounded. Suddenly, she had been transported to a city like no other that she'd ever seen before in the Enchanted Forest. She was speechless. Rose had teleported them right next to Big Ben. She stared at not only the big clock tower, but also the cars, the people, the tall buildings, and all the technology. It was breathtaking to a girl who'd barely been to the human world before. However, Ariel was feeling dizzy.

"Are you alright Ariel?" Rose asked.

Suddenly, Ariel closed her eyes and fell to the ground.

"Ariel!" Rose shouted as she shook the girl's body.

But nothing was happening. Ariel wasn't moving.


	4. The Evil Fairy

Chapter 4: The Evil Fairy

(*FLASHBACK TO THE DOCTOR AND ROSE'S LAST ENCOUNTER WITH PETER PAN IN NEVERLAND*)

* * *

Peter Pan stared into the Dalek's lifeless eyestalk.

"Exterminate!" The Dalek shouted.

Pan was very perplexed. He'd no idea what this creature was or how it got here to Neverland. He turned the Doctor and Rose for answers, but they only looked at him in fear, which added to his confusion.

"Run!" The Doctor shouted and then dashed off into the jungle followed by Rose. Pan remained by the lake staring at the Dalek. It was possibly the strangest thing he'd ever seen.

Suddenly, the Dalek fired a blue laser beam from its gun-stalk that narrowly missed Pan and caused a minor explosion of sand and fire to go off near him. Finally realizing that he should get away from this monster, Peter ran into the jungle in a different direction from Rose and the Doctor. The Dalek was left to decide if it should pursue Peter Pan or the Doctor and his companion. The choice was not difficult. The Dalek wanted to finally exterminate the Doctor, the enemy of the Daleks. So, the alien killer flew into the jungle trying to find the last Time Lord.

As The Doctor and Rose were running blindly through the jungle, the could hear the Dalek's cries from far behind them.

"Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"

The sound pierced their ears. They had to do something quickly or they would surely be killed. Neverland would keep them from aging, but not from dying. Soon, the Doctor spotted a large tree with a wide trunk.

"Get behind the tree!" The Time Lord instructed.

Rose immediately obeyed and got behind the tree. The Doctor tried to hide with her, but the tree was not large enough to shield both of them from view. Having realized this, and hearing the Dalek approaching, the Doctor made a plan.

"Stay here." The Doctor ordered.

"I don't think so. I'm not leaving you." Rose countered.

"Exterminate!" The Dalek cried from a distance, but the sound was getting closer.

"You'll be safer here." The Doctor said. "I'm going to find the TARDIS and then I'll come and get you."

"No!" Rose said. She refused to leave the Doctor's side.

"We don't have time to argue. This is Neverland. I don't think you're really in too much danger with Peter Pan."

"I don't know." Rose said. "There's something different about him. He seems sort of evil."

"Just stay here." The Doctor said.

He then swiftly turned around and disappeared into the trees. Rose tried to go after him, but before she could, the Dalek had finally arrived at the tree. Rose quickly hid behind it, trying very hard to remain unseen by the evil alien. Luckily, the Dalek did not see her and kept moving on its mission to kill the Doctor.

Once the Dalek had gone, Rose stepped back into view and tried to find the Doctor again. However, she soon felt a cold, metal object press against her throat.

"Now dear. What are you doing here?"

Rose heard the voice, but had no idea who it was. There was clearly a girl behind her holding a knife to her throat and threatening to slit it if Rose did not speak.

"Who are you?" Rose asked.

The woman withdrew her knife and stepped into Rose's view. This was a blonde girl dressed in green clothes with her hair in a bun. The girl then extended her knife, threatening to stab Rose right in the stomach if she came any closer.

"My name's Tinker Bell, but you can call me Tink."


	5. A Different Kind of Doctor

Chapter 5: A Different Kind of Doctor

(*PRESENT DAY ON THE PARALLEL WORLD*)

* * *

Ariel awoke in a bed in a strange room with a window on the side that overlooked the city of London. Ariel then assumed that she was in some sort of tall castle, given that she was clearly hundreds of feet above the ground. Rose Tyler sat beside her.

"It's ok Ariel. You're fine." Rose told her.

"What happened? Where are we?" Ariel asked.

"We're in the medical section of the Torchwood Tower. I teleported us back to London and then you fainted." Rose replied.

"What are all these things?" Ariel questioned referring to all the medical technology around her, specifically the machine that showed her heartbeat.

"Where are you from?" Rose asked her.

"Far away." Ariel replied.

"How far away?" Rose asked.

"Very." Ariel replied.

"Alright we can stop playing this little game. I've met aliens before. I can tell you're not from Earth. You didn't recognize the Cybermen or my cell phone. You didn't seem to know about cars or skyscrapers or even television once we got to London. Now you don't understand basic medical equipment. Where are you from?"

"I...I..."

Even with a telepathy pendant, Ariel could not find the words to speak. She was very scared now. Not only scared that this woman would not let her return to her own world, but that if that happened, Peter Pan would kill Eric. Ariel began to cry.

"Listen Ariel," Rose said, "I'm sorry if I came off as intimidating just now. I'm the head of Torchwood. We deal with aliens all the time in a friendly way. We're not going to lock you up or hurt you or anything like that. I just want to know what you're doing on this planet."

Ariel did not say a word, though her tears did reduce a little bit.

"You can trust me. I won't let anything bad happen to you. You told me you were sent here on an urgent mission. Care to tell me about it?" Rose pondered

"Ok." Ariel finally began to speak. "I was sent here to do two things."

"What two things?"

"The first part of my mission is to retrieve a very powerful object."

"What's the second part?"

"I'm also supposed to kill the Bad Wolf."

Rose was immediately silenced by this sentence, baffled by how this girl knew the meaning behind the words. It was at this time that there was a knock on the door. Rose gathered herself together and went over to answer it. When she opened the door, she saw that the human Tenth Doctor was standing there and giving Rose his best smile.

"What's this I hear about a pretty red haired alien?" He asked.

"I have to talk to you. It's important. Very important." Rose said.

Ariel heard this from the bed and decided to intervene.

"Is everything alright?" She asked from the bed.

"Oh ya." Rose replied. This was an obvious lie, and Ariel and the Doctor knew it.

"What do you need to talk to me about?" The Doctor asked.

"Bad Wolf." Rose whispered so that Ariel could not hear.

The Doctor's eyes grew wider. He didn't say a word. He merely motioned Rose out of the room and shut the door, leaving Ariel alone in the room while they talked in the hallway.

"What's going on?" The Doctor asked Rose.

"It's her. She's not from Earth. She said she was sent here to get some powerful object and to kill the Bad Wolf." Rose replied.

"Do we know who sent her?" He asked.

"No." Rose replied.

"I've been doing some thinking about our little alien." He said.

"What?" Rose queried.

"Well, her name is Ariel and she has red hair and she supposedly swam to Bad Wolf Bay."

"So..."

"So, this might be the little mermaid."

"From the story? Have you lost your mind?"

"No I haven't. Remember when we went to Neverland and we met Peter Pan?"

"We didn't do that. You have the memories from when the real Doctor and I went to Neverland."

"We've had this discussion a million times. I'm just as much the Doctor as he is."

"I know. I know. It's just..."

"Just what?"

"It's just that I never fell out of love with him. I know you're a clone and you have the same memories and we can truly be together forever. I do love you with all my heart, but I still won't be able to forget the man who showed me the stars. That wasn't you. You just look like him. That man left me here again. He saw our kiss as a message that said I was going to stay here, which it was. So he left without even saying goodbye. I'd be a lonely shop worker in another universe without that man. Now I'll never know if he met someone else or if he died."

"Where is all this coming from?"

"I don't know. I guess I've just been holding these feelings in and waiting for the right time to talk about it. Then the war with the Cybermen started and we both just got so busy. I'm sorry."

"Well we'll have to have this discussion later, but will you at least consider that this could be the Ariel from the story."

"Of course I'll to consider it. I met Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, and even Captain Hook. I think we'll just have to ask her more questions."

Then, they opened the door once again to find Ariel shaking in the bed with fear.

"It's alright Ariel." Rose said trying to calm her down. "We're just going to ask you a few questions."

The human Doctor then pulled out a gun and aimed it at Ariel.

"Who sent you here?" He yelled.

Ariel looked incredibly confused. She'd never seen such a weapon before. At least she thought it was a weapon. If it hasn't fallen to the ocean floor from the Enchanted Forest, then she didn't know what it was and she'd never seen such a thing down there before.

"Doctor!" Rose screamed.

"What?" He questioned.

"You know that's not how we do things. That's not what the man I fell in love with would do." Rose stated.

"Oh here we go again." The Doctor said.

"Do you remember the day we were left on this world together? I was told that you were born in battle, that you committed genocide by destroying all the Daleks. I was told that only I could make you better. So that's what I'm doing. What's going on right now is not a war. Save your wartime spirit for the Cybermen. I love you, but this is work. It's our job to be kind. You're human. Start showing some human compassion."

The Doctor did not say a word. He withdrew his gun and let Rose do the talking.

"Did you just call him Doctor?" Ariel asked.

"Yes. Why?" Rose asked curiously.

"It's just that I met a man who called himself Doctor once. He's the one who gave me this telepathy pendant." Ariel replied.

"Did he say anything about a TARDIS?" Rose asked.

"He did more than talk about it. We traveled in it for a very short time." Ariel replied.

Rose immediately turned to the human Doctor to speak to him.

"You have all the Doctor's memories. Do you remember any of what she's saying?"

"No." He replied. "This must have happened after the Medusa Cascade incident."

Rose turned away from him and back to Ariel to find out as much information as she could about her lost love.

"Was he alone?" She asked Ariel. "Was he traveling on his own, or with someone."

"With all due respect Rose," the Doctor interrupted, "I do believe we have more important matters to discuss."

Rose grew silent. She wanted to know everything about the man who left her behind, but there were more important things at hand. One of which involved a possible evil plot by her old enemy Peter Pan. So, Rose refocused on the situation at hand and spoke to Ariel.

"Now Ariel, are you a mermaid?" She asked.

Ariel was silent.

"It's alright if you are. I told you we're friends. We only hurt other species if they try to harm us first. This is just a peaceful talk." Rose said to Ariel

"Yes. I'm a mermaid." She replied. "But how could you know that?"

"Oh it wasn't too hard to figure out. I saw your tail when we were at the beach."

Ariel smiled. Rose continued speaking.

"So how is it that you have legs?"

Ariel then pointed to the thick, sparkly bracelet she was wearing on her wrist.

"This bracelet gives me legs."

"How?"

"Magic."

Another person may be very skeptical of Ariel right now, but not Rose. She'd seen impossible things on her travels throughout the universe. She'd fought a werewolf. If that was possible, who's to say that magic was impossible? Rose had also witnessed magic first hand when she was on Neverland a long time ago. So, she wondered if there was any connection to Peter Pan or even Tinker Bell.

"Who gave you this bracelet?" Rose asked her.

"The person who sent me here." Ariel replied.

"And who was that?" Rose asked.

"Peter Pan."

Rose and the Doctor glanced at each other for a moment. They were remembering how evil he was when they were last on Neverland together.

"What powerful object did he send you here to find?" The Doctor asked.

"He calls it the Blue Diamond." Ariel replied.

"Describe it." The Doctor instructed.

"It's a small blue diamond. That's really all there is to it." Ariel said. "Apparently, it has unbelievable power."

"Rose," the Doctor spoke to her. "that sounds just like the small blue jewel that Torchwood found in Wales last year. It was giving off massive energy levels."

"You have it?" Ariel asked.

"It's not here." Rose said. "It was sent to our base in Cardiff. It should be there."

"Cardiff!" Ariel shrieked.

"Yes Cardiff. Is something wrong with Cardiff?" Rose asked.

"Well there's another city called Cardiff back in my own universe on the planet Earth. There's a rift in time and space there, or at least that's what I was told. Anyway, the Cardiff back on that Earth is where Peter Pan told me to go once I finished my mission."

"Why Cardiff?" The Doctor asked.

"I don't know. He just told me that that's where I need to go once I get the Blue Diamond. So, can you take me to it?" Ariel asked.

Before Ariel could respond, there was a series of loud, booming noises outside. The Doctor and Rose rushed to the window to see what was happening outside.

"What is it?" Ariel asked from the bed.

The Doctor and Rose saw that fire and destruction were raging throughout the city below. Huge bombs had gone off and a Cyberman invasion had swiftly followed it. The Cybermen had completely invaded the city. Innocent people were being killed on the streets. Torchwood and the military were unprepared. It would take some time for all the troops to get here and fight.

"It's the Cybermen." Rose said. "Their conquering London."

Then, they heard an even louder booming noise that seemed to come from directly below them.

"What was that?" Ariel shrieked.

The Doctor and Rose checked the window again and saw that an army of Cybermen was right at their doorstep.

"The Cybermen." The Doctor said. "They're invading the tower."


	6. You Can Fly

Chapter 6: You Can Fly

(*FLASHBACK TO THE DOCTOR AND ROSE'S LAST ENCOUNTER WITH PETER PAN IN NEVERLAND*)

* * *

"You're actually Tinker Bell?" Rose questioned.

"So you've heard of me." Tink said. She took her knife and went closer to Rose, threatening to stab her right in the stomach. "What exactly have you heard?"

"That you're a fairy." Rose replied.

"Then you heard wrong. I'm no fairy. Not anymore. I lost my wings."

"I'm so sorry."

"Ya well now it's time for you to tell me why I shouldn't just kill you. This is my tree. You have no business here."

"Your tree?" Rose questioned.

The confused time traveler from Londom then looked up to see that there was a big treehouse inside of the tree. There was also a ladder leading up to it that Rose had failed to notice before. Rose was taken aback by how evil the real Tinker Bell seemed to be compared to the sweet fairy from the story.

"Look I don't want any trouble." Rose said with her hands up. "I came here with a man called the Doctor we were with Peter Pan and being chased by a Dalek."

"What's a Dalek?"

"The most evil creature in the universe. I've faced them before. Now one came to Neverland. The Doctor and I came to find out why. I hid behind this tree to escape it while it was chasing us. I just want to get back to him."

"You want me to help you?"

"That would be great if you could."

"Give me one reason why I should." Tink ordered.

"Because if we don't stop the Dalek. It won't rest until it's killed everything. That includes you. You may think you can fight it, but you can't. You may think you can hide from it, but you can't. I promise you Tinker Bell, if you don't help me, all life on this island will perish."

Tink paused a few moments to consider and then withdrew her knife. She was no longer threatening Rose.

"Follow me. I have a way for you to find your...doctor." The former fairy instructed.

Tink then walked over to the ladder and ascended up into her treehouse. Rose was cautious about following her. She very slowly climbed up the ladder and into the Tinker Bell's home. When she finally got into the treehouse, Rose was surprised. There was hardly anything here. There was a bed and some sheets. There was a table and some food. Rose didn't know how Tinker Bell could call this a home. However, it was large enough for about five people to sand in comfortably, so at least Rose didn't have to feel claustrophobic.

"This is your home?' Rose questioned.

"Ya." Tink replied. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"No...No...It's nice."

It wasn't. Tink knew it too. When she arrived on Neverland, she was just looking for a place to sleep and that's what this was. This was no home, it was simply a place to sleep.

"So how can I find the Doctor?" Rose asked.

Tinker Bell walked over to the table and picked up a strange, pink flower.

"What's a flower going to do?" Rose asked.

"It's not the flower itself, but what's inside that will reunite you with your Doctor." Tink replied.

She then handed the flower over to Rose, who then looked inside and saw what looked like green, sparkly, powder.

"What is this?" Rose asked

"It's Pixie Dust." Tink replied.

"Seriously?" Rose questioned.

"Yes. It's real. With it, you can fly."

"Fly?"

"Yes fly. I know you can hear what I'm saying."

"Yes I hear you. I just don't understand how flying is going to help me find the Doctor."

"From the skies, you can spot him and go to him."

"Well that's more like it. So how does it work? I just sprinkle it on and I can fly away?"

"I'm afraid it's not as simple as that."

"So how does it work."

"There's only one important rule to using pixie dust. Since I don't have my magic anymore, I can't use it anyway."

"What about me? I'm not exactly magical."

"But you are. I felt your magical presence when you were hiding behind my tree. I thought you were going to try and kill me. That's why I got my knife and threatened to kill you first."

"Sorry Tink, but I think you're mistaken. If I was magic, I'd know."

"Not if you've never been to a world where magic was possible before. Magic is alive here on Neverland. Wherever you're from must not have magic."

"You're certainly right about that."

"Trust me. Back when I had my wings, I used this to make the Evil Queen fly high in the skies."

"The Evil Queen?"

"Well she wasn't so evil back then, or at least not at first."

"What happened?"

"Let's just say she's the reason I lost my wings and not go into anymore detail."

"Fine. So what is this rule for using Pixie Dust?"

"The rule is that you have to believe."

"That's all? I can do that."

"Are you sure? It's harder then it sounds. If you don't truly believe in your heart that you can fly, then you won't even get off the ground."

"I do."

"Alright. If you think you've got it, let's give it a try."

So the two blonde women then descended from the treehouse and back to the jungle floor. Rose held the flower in her hand and closed her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Tink asked.

"I'm believing." Rose responded.

"You've got to sprinkle it on you first." Tink instructed.

Rose did not say a word for fear that she would appear even dumber to Tinker Bell. Rose clearly did not know what she was doing. So, Tinker Bell took the initiative. She went over to Rose, reached her hand inside the flower, picked up some dust in her fingers and sprinkled it all over Rose.

"Now," Tink said, "believe."

Rose smiled. Then, she closed her eyes and started to believe that she could fly. However, nothing was happening. She was not leaving the ground.

"You have to believe." Tink said.

"I'm trying, but it's not working." Rose yelled back.

"Find something you can believe in." Tink calmly said.

Rose nodded her head in understanding, then she closed her eyes again. Suddenly, she felt the sensation of being lifted up. When she opened her eyes, Rose found that she was slowly rising from the ground.

"What did you believe in?" Tink called up to Rose.

"My Doctor." She replied. "Thank you!" Rose shouted downwards. She was too high now for a normal sounding tone.

Tinker Bell waved goodbye. She may have said something too, but Rose was too high in the air and couldn't hear a word. From this distance in the air, Rose could see most of the island. However, as Rose tried to get closer to the trees, she found she had stopped flying upwards and that she was drifting away from the island, heading towards the vast, blue ocean.

"What? No!" Rose shouted.

Tinker Bell did not teach her how to fly. Rose had no idea what she was doing. Every attempt to get closer to the island made her drift further away, until Rose finally looked down and saw nothing but ocean. Even if she tried to land now, she would just end up in the water, which was now so far away from the island that of she tried to swim, Rose would surely drown before she got there.

Suddenly, Rose spotted something on the water. It was a place she could land. It was a big ship, meant for sailing. Rose had successfully managed to make herself descend downwards. It seemed to be the only thing she could do. As she got closer to this ship, she saw that there was only one man aboard. She quickly assumed that since it was night, the rest if the crew were asleep under the deck.

Once Rose got close enough to the ship, she could make out the details of the man onboard. He was tall. His skin was light, but his hair and clothes were black as night. He wore a long coat, which was entirely unbuttoned. He had only one hand. When Rose looked at where the other hand should be, she only saw a shining, silver hook. She knew exactly who this man was and where she was landing. This was Captain Hook and she was descending upon the Jolly Rodger.

It was too late now. Rose could not go back up. Rose was fearful of this man, despite how attractive he seemed to be. Rose knew the story well. This was the most evil person on Neverland. However, both Peter Pan and Tinker Bell were very different from what Rose had previously thought. Yet it seemed that everyone on Neverland was evil. She got even more scared as the pirate captain hastily ran over to where she was about to land so that he could catch her. Within seconds, Rose landed perfectly in his arms and was captivated by his devilishly handsome face.

"Well they say that Neverland is where the impossible is possible," Hook began, "but beautiful women falling from the sky? Now that's just to good to be true."


	7. The Fall of London

Chapter 7: The Fall of London

(*PRESENT DAY ON THE PARALLEL WORLD*)

* * *

The Doctor, Rose, and Ariel were in the center of the of the seven hundred and seventy foot tall building. The Cybermen had just invaded the ground floor and were swiftly making their way up the building, killing the entire Torchwood staff. Ariel was panicking from her bed in the medical section.

"What are we supposed to do?" She yelled.

Rose looked at her, but said nothing. She could not come up with a single answer. She looked at the Doctor for one. The man she used to travel with would always have an answer. She only hoped that his clone would have inherited this quality. He looked worried. He did have a plan, but he knew Rose wouldn't like it. He walked over to Rose and looked her right in the eyes.

"Rose, your phone is a teleporter. It only transports two. You need to use it to teleport you and Ariel to Cardiff." He told her.

"And leave you behind? Fat chance." Rose fired back.

"Rose please. It's your only chance." He begged.

"But what about you? You're human. You'll die." Rose said. She could feel some tears forming in her eyes

"Oh you know me. I'll be alright."

"No. You won't."

The tears were pouring down Rose's face. She couldn't handle this. She started to think of any possible way to transport herself, the Doctor, and Ariel out of London and into Cardiff. That's when Rose remembered how her phone got the ability to teleport. Torchwood experimented on one phone to give it the ability to teleport and then finished their project on Rose's personal phone. The original phone was still on the very top floor of the Torchwood Tower.

"Doctor," she said with a happier tone, "there's a second teleportation phone at the top of the tower. If we can get there alive and before the Cybermen, then I can use my phone to teleport myself and Ariel to Cardiff and you can teleport yourself there with us."

"It's too dangerous." The Doctor said.

"Don't tell me what's too dangerous. I sent the devil flying into a black hole. I've faced more danger than you. We can do this." Rose said.

The Doctor then smiled at her and he knew there was no point in trying to argue. He turned his attention towards Ariel.

"How well can you climb steps?" He asked her.

"Very well." Ariel said.

"Then let's go. We've got some climbing to do." The Doctor said.

The three of them then cautiously exited the room and walked into the hallway. At the very end of the hallway was a door that lead to stairs which lead to the very top of the London skyscraper. They ran all the way to the very end of the hall and opened the door. When they looked up, the Doctor, Rose, and Ariel saw a seemingly endless flight of steps the lead to the top of the building. When they looked down, the saw and endless line of Cybermen hastily climbing up the steps.

"We have to move. Now!" Rose yelled.

Without wasting any time, the Doctor, Rose, and Ariel rushed up the steps while avoiding the Cybermen, whom were only a few floors worth of steps below them. After what seemed like an endless eternity of running, They finally made their way to the top. Upon looking down, they saw the Cybermen approaching. So, they opened the door into the hallway and ran through to get to the experimentation lab before they were killed by the metal men. They ran through the hallway searching every door they could. Eventually, they found the correct door.

Suddenly, there was a small explosion near them. It was the result of a laser beam being fired at them from the other end of the hallway. The Cybermen were in the hall and firing their deadly lasers. The Doctor, Rose, and Ariel didn't want to stick around for what would happen next. So, they entered the room and locked it behind them.

Ariel was completely astounded by all the crazy gadgets and things from this world. Rose spotted the phone on the table. She quickly grabbed it and gave it to the Doctor.

"Just type in 'Cardiff' and press the red button. It will teleport you there." Rose instructed.

The Doctor took the phone and nodded his head in agreement.

"Ariel take my hand." Rose instructed.

Ariel then bolted to Rose's side. She was very eager to escape the Cybermen. However, they all took a quick look out of the window at the great city below. Fire and Cybermen plagued everything. They'd completely conquered London. Rose wanted to cry, but knew that they had to get out of there soon. Suddenly, the door to the room was blasted open by Cybermen.

Hastily, Rose and the Doctor each typed in "Cardiff" on their special Torchwood teleportation phones and pressed the red button. Then, a blue light consumed them and they were transported away from the Cyber army. There was now no one left in the city to stop the Cybermen. London had fallen.


	8. Pan's Prisoner

Chapter 8: Pan's Prisoner

(*FLASHBACK TO THE DOCTOR AND ROSE'S LAST ENCOUNTER WITH PETER PAN IN NEVERLAND*)

* * *

"Put me down!" Rose said to Hook.

"You know, you don have to shout." He remarked as he placed Rose on her feet.

"You stay the hell away from me. I know who you are." Rose said as she backed away from the pirate.

"So who am I then?" He pondered.

"Your Captain Hook. You must be."

"Aye. And what shall I call you?"

"Rose. Now just bring me back to the island." Rose demanded.

Hook grew confused. "Few people that ever leave the island wish to go back."

"Well I do."

"Why? Do you not know of the monster who dwells there?"

"I do. It's called a Dalek."

"Dalek?."

"Not the Dalek? Then, what monster were you talking about?"

"Peter Pan."

"Peter Pan?" Rose said chuckling.

"Have you met him?"

"Ya. He didn't seem so bad."

"Really? Did he say one kind thing to you."

Rose had to stop and think. So much had happened since her arrival in Neverland that she had almost forgotten about Peter Pan. As Rose thought, she remembered how the boy had certainly not been kind to her or the Doctor. He wanted to know where they came from, how they got to Neverland, and when they were leaving. This Neverland was astoundingly different from the world Rose had learned about as a child. Even the characters were different. Perhaps the roles had been switched, and Captain Hook was in fact the hero while Pan was the villain. She remembered that in addition to fighting Peter Pan, the pirate also had difficulty killing a feisty crocodile. Though this Hook seemed like he could take of one elusive animal. Her thoughts than went towards the Doctor. She knew that he could make sense of this situation.

"No," Rose finally said, "he didn't."

"You see my fair lady," Hook began, "with Pan around why fear me? Let's say you tell me how you came aboard my ship over some rum."

Rose was disgusted. Captain Hook was certainly different from the story. "Or I'll just tell you right here and you bring me back to the island and we never speak again."

"But this is Neverland my dear, where the impossible is possible. It's practically illegal for us to never speak again."

"I've broken a few laws before."

"You'll find it's not so easy to bend the rules here." Hook said.

The pirate then turned his attention away from Rose and looked behind her at the water. Rose turned to see what Hook was staring at. She then saw a dim orange light in the distance on the water.

"What is that?" She asked Hook.

"Trouble my dear. You'd better start talking." Hook responded.

"Alright fine. I came here in a blue box. It's a machine that can go anywhere in time and space. I came here with a man called the Doctor. We got separated and Tinker Bell gave me pixie dust to find him, but she didn't exactly teach me how to fly and I ended up on your ship."

"A blue box?" Hook pondered.

"Yes. A blue box. Now how do we get out of here?"

"I'm not going anywhere."

"I thought if I told you about me then we'd get away from that light."

"Why? I never said that. I only said you'd better start talking."

"I guess some stories are true."

"I beg your pardon."

"Everyone here is different from the story, but not you. You're just as rotten."

"To what story are you referring to?"

"That light is getting closer. You better start telling me what it is."

"This is my ship. I give the orders."

"Have you killed the crocodile yet?"

"How could you possibly know about that?" The stunned man asked.

"Tell me what that light is and maybe I'll tell you."

"It's a lantern."

"What? That's it? I don't think so pirate. Tell me why it's coming towards this ship and why it's trouble."

"It's a boat. The people on board are using a lantern to illuminate the night. It's coming toward my ship most likely to get you and I think it's trouble because the last time this happened, the lost boys invaded."

"The lost boys? They're Peter Pan's friends right?" Rose asked.

"Yes and it looks like they've arrived."

Rose ran over to the side of the ship only to find that a smaller boat was parked along side it and three lost boys were climbing up the sides of the ship. Rose then ran away from the side and stood behind Hook. Soon, the three boys arrived on the pirate vessel and stared at the Captain and Rose.

"Nice to see you again Felix." Hook said to the tallest boy with blonde hair, who was standing between the other two boys.

"Give us the girl." Felix replied. "We saw he fly over here."

"What does Pan want with her? I thought he was only looking for boys." Hook asked.

"What he wants is none of your concern." Felix said. "Give us the girl or you won't make it out of Neverland alive."

"You boys can talk all day," Rose interrupted, "but I'm not going with you."

"I think you are." Felix said. "You're Pan's prisoner now."

Then, the lost boy reached inside of his small bag that he wore around his shoulder and picked up a hand full of green dust that looked similar to pixie dust.

"What's that?" Rose asked.

Felix did not reply. Instead, he chucked the dust at Hook and Rose. As the sparkling dust consumed them, they fell to the ground and started sleeping.

* * *

Hook awoke a few hours later to find that there was no one else on deck. However, as he turned he suddenly saw a tall man with spikey hair and glasses standing behind an even taller blue box.

"Have you seen a girl named Rose?" He asked. "She's blonde. You can't miss her. I talked to Tink, but she only said she saw Rose flying in this direction. She didn't know where or if she'd landed."

"Aye. She landed on my ship. Then, the lost boys came and took her away." Hook responded.

"Where?"

"Back to the island." Hook replied. "So who are you mate?"

The man did not reply. He simply turned and ran inside the blue box. Hook then watched in amazement as the big blue box started to fade away, accompanied by a strange wheezing sound. Hook was left alone to wonder what Peter Pan wanted with Rose.


	9. Hidden Magic

Chapter 9: Hidden Magic

(*PRESENT DAY ON THE PARALLEL WORLD*)

* * *

When Ariel opened her eyes, she saw that she was in a long hallway with white walls, white floors, and the black Torchwood symbol written in a few spots on the walls.

"Where are we?" She asked Rose and the Doctor's clone.

"This is Torchwood." The Doctor said.

"Weren't we just at Torchwood?" Ariel asked.

"This is the Torchwood in Cardiff." Rose said.

"Freeze!"

The three of them heard the female voice shout from behind them. As they turned, the group saw Gwen Cooper aiming a small gun at them and threatening to shoot.

"It's me Gwen." Rose said.

As Gwen realized who she was aiming her gun at, she quickly withdrew the weapon. It was not often that the head of the Torchwood Institute left her London office to visit Cardiff.

"I'm so sorry Ms. Tyler." Gwen said.

"It's alright." Rose said.

"What are you doing here?" Gwen asked. "How did you get in?"

"We teleported here, and I'm afraid we've arrived on very urgent business." Rose said.

"Come with me." Gwen said. "You can fill me in while we walk."

As the four of them walked the empty underground corridors, Rose explained that the Cybermen army had taken control of London and that they needed an item from the Torchwood vault in Cardiff to help gain control of the city again. However, what Gwen found most difficult to believe was the situation regarding Ariel. Despite many years of working with aliens and the impossible, she had a hard time believing that Ariel was a mermaid sent from another universe by Peter Pan and that she could only communicate via her telepathy pendant, since her voice was taken by the Evil Queen. This seemed a little too impossible to believe.

Eventually, they arrived at the main section of the hub where Torchwood housed alien technology. They were greeted by Ianto Jones.

"Hello Mam." He said greeting Rose.

"Hello Agent Jones." Rose replied.

Throughout the entire walk, Ariel found it strange that she had not seen any other people.

"Where is everybody?" The walking mermaid asked.

Ianto was shocked by how he was able to hear Ariel's voice without her talking, and it showed on his face.

"It's a telepathy pendant Ianto." Rose said. "It's just telepathy."

"Oh I see." Ianto said.

"So, are you going to answer her question?" The Doctor asked.

"Well," Gwen began, "Ianto and I are the only ones left. We used to have a crew of about fifty dedicated men and women. A few weeks ago we all fought in a bloody battle to keep the Cybermen out of Cardiff. We succeeded, but we lost everyone else in the crossfire."

"I'm so sorry." Ariel said.

There was a brief silence before anyone spoke again.

"So why did you come to Cardiff?" Ianto asked Rose.

"The Cybermen have occupied London. They'll soon take over the entire country too. There's something here in the vaults that hopefully can free us from them if what Ariel says is correct." Rose replied.

"What do you mean?" Ariel asked.

"You said this was one of the most powerful weapons in the universe." Rose said.

"Yes, but I came to retrieve it for Pan." Ariel said.

"I still don't understand why you would help him." The Human Doctor said. "Especially after what he put me and Rose through."

"We've been over this." Rose said. "It wasn't you. The man who took me to Neverland wasn't you. You just look like him."

"This is not the time or the place Rose." The Doctor said sternly.

"To answer your question," Ariel interrupted, "I'm doing this for Pan because if I don't, he'll kill my one true love and I will not let that happen."

"I doubt that Ms. Rose Tyler here would let that happen." Ianto Jones said hoping to reassure her.

Ariel's heart suddenly started to beat faster, as she realized that the evil woman Peter Pan had warned her about was standing right next to her. Ariel felt like a fool for not realizing it sooner. People had been calling her 'Rose' all day and Gwen had recently called her 'Ms. Tyler'. Rose understood why Ariel suddenly became afraid. She admitted that she was supposed to kill the Bad Wolf, and now Ariel had found her.

"Ariel listen to me." Rose said.

"No." Ariel said backing away. "Pan told me about you. He said you were evil and that you attacked his home."

"That's a lie Ariel. I swear." Rose said.

"How do I know I can trust you after everything he said to me?" Ariel asked.

"How can you trust Pan at all? I went to Neverland with the Doctor a long time ago. Part of the island was destroyed and he blamed me for it, but its not my fault. He wouldn't listen to me. Ariel, all I've done is help you since you've arrived here. You have to believe me." Rose said.

Ariel stood in silence for a moments to think. Everything Rose said made perfect sense. Pan would see Rose in a negative light if he blamed her for the partial destruction of Neverland. He was devilish and he loved to play games. If Ariel had to trust anyone, it would not be Pan. Instead, she thought it would be Rose.

"I believe you." She finally said. "So how can I help?"

"You can start by telling us what this most powerful object in the universe is." Gwen suggested.

"It's a small blue jewel in the shape of a diamond." Ariel said. "It's power is unbelievable. I've never personally seen what it can do, but the legends say its power could destroy an entire world. There is another object with this much power called the red diamond. I heard from some of the other mermaids that Rumplestiltskin used to have both of the jewels, but that the Evil Queen was able to take the red diamond from him. So, to keep the blue diamond safe, he sent it to a very far away land, which apparently was this world." Ariel said.

"Runplestiltskin and the Evil Queen?" Ianto questioned.

"Don't ask questions." The Doctor said. "Just accept it."

"I think I know what jewel you're talking about." Gwen said.

Gwen then walked away from the group for a few moments and disappeared behind a black door at the end of the room. When she reappeared, she was holding a small, blue diamond in her hand.

"Is this what you're talking about?" Gwen asked Ariel.

"Yes." She replied.

"How does it work? How can we use it to defeat the Cybermen?" Ianto asked.

"I'm not sure." The foreign mermaid replied.

"Seriously?" The Doctor asked.

"All I know is that only someone with magic can use it." Ariel said.

"Do you have magic?" Gwen asked Ariel.

"No." She replied.

"I do." Rose said.

"You have magic?" The Doctor questioned.

"When I was on Neverland, I was able to make pixie dust work. Tinker Bell said it was because I had magic." Rose said.

"Neverland? Tinker Bell?" Gwen asked.

"Don't ask." The Doctor said.

"She also said that I didn't know I had magic because magic didn't exist in my world." Rose said.

"But this is the most powerful magical object in this universe." Ariel said. "I bet you could still use it even in a world without magic."

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

They all heard the alarm ring throughout the hub.

"What's the alarm for?" The Doctor yelled.

Gwen then rushed over to the nearest computer and watched the screen.

"It's a Cybermen alarm." Gwen said. "They're attacking Cardiff."

"Rose," the Doctor said, "do you think you can use that thing?"

"I have no choice." Rose said. "I have to make it work, or the UK will fall to the Cybermen."


	10. Return of the Dalek

Chapter 10: Return of the Dalek

(*FLASHBACK TO THE DOCTOR AND ROSE'S LAST ENCOUNTER WITH PETER PAN IN NEVERLAND*)

* * *

Rose awoke in a bed. The last thing she could remember was standing on Captain Hook's ship with the lost boys. She immediately sat up and inspected her surroundings. Rose found herself in a room that looked very similar to Tink's treehouse, but somehow different. This was most certainly a treehouse. The walls, ceiling, and floor were all made of wood. On one of the walls was a window. Rose then saw a small hole in the floor that was attached to a ladder. Her attention was brought to this hole because she heard someone coming up the ladder. The time traveler then tried to find some sort of weapon to defend herself with, but unfortunately there was nothing for her to grab. Soon, a young boy in green clothes appeared in the hole and climbed into the treehouse. Rose recognized him as Peter Pan.

"Good." He said. "You're awake."

"What do you want?" Rose asked.

"I want you." Pan said.

"Why?" Rose pondered.

"Take a look outside." Peter instructed.

Rose then walked over to a window on the wall and looked outside. She was horrified to find that most of the island was on fire. The bright flames were almost blinding.

"What happened?" She asked Pan.

"The Dalek happened." He replied.

"Where is it now?" She asked.

"Somewhere on the island." Pan said. "I fear it will destroy everything if it's not stopped."

"So what do you want from me?"

"All of this destruction is your fault."

"My fault?"

"Yes your fault. The Dalek didn't show up until you and that Doctor came to Neverland."

"What do you expect me to do about this?"

"You have magic. I've seen it. Clearly you're very powerful. You must stop this."

"I don't know how."

"I don't believe you. When that Dalek first appeared, you grew very afraid. I know you must've faced them before. You must know how to defeat them."

"The first time I ever faced a Dalek, it ended up killing itself."

"How can we get this Dalek to do that?"

"Well that was a very...special case. I don't think it will happen again."

"What about the other times you faced them?"

"There was only one other time and I did defeat them."

"How?"

"It's complicated."

"Just tell me."

"Have you ever heard of Bad Wolf?"

"Yes. Those words are carved onto my thinking tree. They just appeared one day. None of the lost boys carved it and I didn't either. It's always been a mystery."

"The Bad Wolf is me, or rather it was me. I consumed a great amount of power and it gave me some special abilities. I was able to reduce an entire army of Daleks to dust."

"If you could do that, then you can surely kill one more Dalek."

"No I can't. All that power left me a very long time ago." Rose said.

"You're clearly a witch. I've seen your magic on this island. The words 'Bad Wolf' appeared on Neverland long before you ever came here. It's fate. You must be the one to stop this."

"I told you I can't."

Peter Pan then extended his arm and Rose was magically sent flying backwards into the wall. Her collision with the wall gave a very loud bang.

"You forget Rose," Pan said, "this is my island. I have my own magic here. So what I say goes. You will save this place, or I'll kill the Doctor."

"That's sort of impossible." Rose said.

"Haven't you figured it out yet?" Pan asked. "Neverland is where the impossible is possible."

Pan then walked over to Rose, who was still on the ground, and got right in her face.

"You will save my island."

Suddenly, Rose and Pan heard a laser blast coming directly from outside. Then, the wall opposite from the two people was blasted open, making a wide entrance for the Dalek to enter. The alien monster began to speak.

"Exterminate."

"Do something Rose!" Pan shouted.

"Exterminate."

"I can't!" She replied.

"Exterminate."


	11. End of the War

Chapter 11: End of the War

(*PRESENT DAY ON THE PARALLEL WORLD*)

* * *

Rose, Ariel, the Human Doctor, Gwen, and Ianto ran outside of the Torchwood Hub and into a battleground. Cybermen roamed the city. Panicked citizens frantically ran about under the night sky, though most were unsuccessful in avoiding the Cybermen's deadly laser blasts. Rose held the blue diamond in her hand and wondered how she could stop all this.

"How does this work?" Rose asked.

"We can figure that out after we find someplace to hide that's not in the open street." The Doctor said.

Suddenly, Ianto Jones fell to the ground.

"Ianto!" Gwen screamed.

The rest of the team looked around and saw a Cyberman aiming its wrist laser at them. It had killed Ianto and was advancing towards them.

"We have to go now!" The Doctor shouted.

The Doctor, Rose, Ariel, and a heartbroken Gwen ran away through the fiery streets until they found an empty alley that was untouched by the Cybermen. They promptly ran into it and were very well hidden in the shadows.

"I can't believe Ianto's dead." Gwen cried.

"We'll grieve for him after we stop the Cybermen." The Doctor said.

"That's assuming I can get this thing to work." Rose said referring to the blue diamond, the most powerful object in this universe.

"Just stay calm." Ariel said."Magic takes concentration."

Explosions and screams echoed through the city.

"It's a bit hard to focus with all this noise." Rose commented. "The Doctor would know what to do."

"I'm right here." The Human Doctor said.

"You know what I mean." Rose said.

"Do you really want to do this now?" The Doctor asked.

"Just let me think!" Rose yelled with anger in her voice.

The blue diamond suddenly began to glow.

"What did I do?" Rose asked.

"It must have responded to your emotion." Ariel said.

"What?" Rose questioned.

"Your emotions and your feelings. This thing seems to react to them." Ariel said.

"So the more angry Rose gets, the more powerful this thing is." Gwen said.

"She doesn't have to be angry." Ariel said. "She could be happy."

"What makes you happy Rose?" The Human Doctor asked.

"The Doctor." Rose said. "The real Gallifreyan Doctor. He changed my life. he showed me all of time and space. We went to such beautiful places together. Somewhere along the way, I fell in love with him. Those years we were separated were some of the hardest for me. When I finally found him again, he gave me the gift of a human version of him." She turned to the human Doctor and gave him a smile. "I love you. I love that we can be together and I love that you're just as smart, funny, kind, and wonderful as the original Doctor. I've just never gotten over the Doctor who brought me to the stars. I think about him so often now. I wonder if he's alone or if he's regenerated or for some reason dead. The last time I saw him at Bad Wolf Bay, he and Donna disappeared into the TARDIS without so much as a goodbye. You told me about how she lost her memories and how the Doctor is alone, or was alone. I don't know. It's the not knowing that makes me nervous."

During this small speech, the blue diamond lit up brightly and illuminated the dark alley with a beautiful blue light, which also attracted the attention of the Cybermen.

"Rose!" Gwen shouted.

However, it was too late. The Cybermen had started to enter the alley and extend their wrist lasers. Rose, the Doctor, Ariel, and Gwen ran towards the other side of the alley, but were stopped by a brick wall. There was no way to escape the Cybermen now.

"Delete." The foremost Cyberman said from the other side of the alley as he, and the other metal men advanced further.

The Cyberman then fired a deadly laser that hit Gwen Cooper, causing her to fall the the ground dead.

"No!" Ariel screamed.

"Delete." The Cyberman repeated.

"No!" Rose confidently said.

The blonde girl then held the glowing, blue diamond in front of her and closed her eyes. When Rose opened her eyes, her eyeballs were glowing bright blue. Then, a powerful blue energy beam blasted out of the diamond and destroyed all the Cybermen in the alley. Rose shut her eyes. When they opened again, her eyeballs were normal.

"That was incredible!" Ariel said.

"Now what?" The Doctor asked.

"Now I end this war." Rose said.

Rose then stepped back out into the open street with Ariel and the Doctor behind her. She tried to clear her mind and focus (which was considerably difficult with all the explosions and screams booming around her). Rose held the blue diamond in her right hand and closed her eyes. Once they opened again, her entire eyeballs were glowing blue. Then, every Cyberman in Cardiff began to start glowing blue as well. The Doctor and Ariel watched in amazement and confusion. What they did not know was that this phenomenon was happening to every Cyberman on the planet. People on the streets of far away places such as New York, Beijing, Sydney, Cairo, and relatively closer places like Glasgow and London watched as the vast Cybermen military started to glow and radiate blue light. Rose then used her left hand and snapped her fingers. Then, Ariel and the Doctor watched as every Cyberman in Cardiff suddenly and violently exploded. The same thing occurred to every Cyberman in every country. All the Cybermen across the globe were destroyed in under a minute thanks to Rose Tyler and the blue diamond. After each and every Cyberman had died, Rose shut her eyes one more time. Once again, they reverted back to normal when she opened.

"Rose!" Ariel shouted. "You saved the city!"

The Doctor then stepped in front of Rose, pulled her closer to him, and passionately kissed her.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." Rose joyfully replied.

"You destroyed every Cyberman in the city." The Doctor commented.

"I did more than that. I destroyed every Cyberman on the planet!" Rose said.

"You're joking!" He shouted.

"No. Every Cyberman on the planet is gone." Rose said.

"So the war is finally over!" The Doctor shouted.

The Doctor and Rose then held each other tightly.

"I don't want to ruin this moment," Ariel said, "but may I please have the blue diamond now?"

The Doctor and Rose grew silent.

"Please." Ariel begged. "I need to bring it back to Pan or he'll kill Eric."

Rose could see that Ariel was holding back tears.

"Alright." Rose said. "I'll give you the diamond, if I can go back with you."

"What?" The Doctor and Ariel said simultaneously.

"You heard me." Rose said.

"What are you talking about?" The Human Doctor asked.

"Pan wants this diamond for something terrible. You've just seen the kind of power it has. If we keep it, then Ariel's love will die. I won't let that happen. If I go back with her, then I can try and stop Pan." Rose said.

"How do you plan on stopping Pan?" The Doctor angrily asked.

"He told Ariel to meet him in Cardiff. Not this Cardiff of course, but the one in my original universe. The last time I was in that universe, Jack, Gwen, and Ianto were still running a Torchwood base there. I'm sure they can help."

"I thought Gwen and Ianto died." Ariel said.

"It's a parallel world Ariel." Rose said. "Unfortunately, the Gwen and Ianto of this universe were killed, but the other versions of them should still be alive in the other universe."

"Why do you really want to go?" The Doctor asked.

"I told you I want to stop Pan." Rose said.

"I'm sure that's part of it," The Human Doctor said, "but I think the real reason you want to go back is so you can find the Doctor again."

Rose suddenly grew silent.

"I knew it." The Doctor said. "You're still in love with him. You've never loved me."

"Of course I love you." Rose said. "I just need to know that the original Doctor is doing alright. Then I'll be able to fully move on and we can finally live together happily now that this war is over."

"Rose," Ariel interrupted, "do you know anything about mermaids? We can only travel between worlds deep under water. You would die before I could even get to the right depth."

"I'll use the blue diamond to turn myself into a mermaid and then I'll just follow you and make myself a human again once we get to the other universe." Rose said.

"It's not that simple." Ariel said. "It takes years to be a master at traveling between worlds. I've been practicing my entire life. If you just do it for the first time, you could end up anywhere regardless of where you want to go."

"There has to be some way." Rose said.

Ariel took a moment to think before she spoke again. "There is a way. If you become a mermaid and hold my hand while I cross into the other universe, then I can literally pull you in with me."

"Yes!" Rose happily said.

"What about me?" The Doctor asked. "Am I supposed to just stay here while you run off to another universe? What about the life we built here Rose? What about our future?"

"It's not like I'm never coming back. Besides, if Ariel can pull me through, I don't see why she can't take you too." Rose said.

"I can't take him." Ariel said. "Combined, you're both too heavy. I can only pull one of you."

The Human Doctor looked right into Rose's eyes. "I want to have a life with you. I want you to be happy and worry free with me. If seeing the real Doctor again is the only way for that to happen, then I don't want to stand in the way."

"I love you. I promise I'll come back." Rose said.

The two then shared a hug. The next few minutes were silent as the trio walked to the beach. By the time they arrived, Rose was eager to leave, but sad that her human Doctor had to stay behind. She let go of his hand and followed Ariel into the water until their entire lower bodies were under the water. Ariel then removed the sparkling bracelet that Pan gave her. Within moments, a green mist surrounded her legs. Once the mist cleared, Ariel's legs had become a large, green tail and she promptly fell under the water. Her head soon reappeared as she waited for Rose to become a mermaid. Rose held the blue diamond and closed her eyes. Soon, they began to glow again. Soon, a blue mist surrounded Rose's legs and turned them into a light blue tail, which also caused her to fall into the water. As Rose reappeared, she gave Ariel the diamond to keep safely in her small bag. Rose then looked back at the Human Doctor on the shore and waved.

"I'll be back soon." She yelled.

"I'll be here waiting." The Doctor said. "Make sure you stop Pan."

Ariel then grabbed Rose's hand.

"Are you ready?" She asked the blonde mermaid.

"Yes." Rose said.

Then the two women submerged themselves under the water. The Human Doctor was left alone on the beach as Rose and Ariel swam to another universe.


	12. Escape From Neverland

Chapter 12: Escape from Neverland

(*FLASHBACK TO THE DOCTOR AND ROSE'S ENCOUNTER WITH PETER PAN IN NEVERLAND*)

* * *

Peter Pan and Rose stared fearfully into the Dalek's lifeless, blue eyestalk. Its cries for extermination pierced their ears. Soon enough, a blue laser beam fired out of the alien's gun stalk and shot right at the two frightened people. Both Rose and Pan jumped out of the beam's way and ran around the tree house, which confused the Dalek. Seeing no other way of escaping, Rose and Pan ran past the Dalek and jumped out of the giant hole in the tree house it created when it first blasted its way in. They then fell three stories down onto the hard jungle floor.

"Do you see what you've done?" Pan asked Rose. "That thing won't stop until it's killed everyone on the island. You have to stop it now!"

"I told you I can't!" Rose shouted.

"Exterminate."

Pan and Rose looked up to see the Dalek had exited the tree house and was continuing its mission to kill them. Pan then ran for his life into the trees. Rose closely followed him. She knew that Pan knows this island better than anyone. Following him, no matter how dangerous he may be, was her best chance at staying alive, especially since she hadn't seen the Doctor or the TARDIS all day.

After following Pan for a few minutes, it seemed that they had finally lost the Dalek. Though Rose knew it would certainly find them eventually. Pan stopped running, which allowed Rose to catch up with him. When she finally did, she saw the Doctor standing in front of the TARDIS.

"What have you been doing all day?" Rose angrily asked him.

"Trying to find you." He replied.

"This is all your fault." Peter Pan said to both of them.

"We haven't done anything." The Doctor said.

"My island is nearly destroyed." Pan said.

"How is that our fault?" The Doctor asked.

"Because that Dalek thing didn't show up here until you did." Pan fired back.

"The Dalek was already here." The Doctor said. "It must've fallen through a crack in time. That's what happened with the Dalek in Van Statten's museum."

"What?" Pan questioned.

"The point is that Rose and I had nothing to do with this." The Doctor said.

"I don't believe you." Pan said.

"Exterminate."

All three people turned around to see that the Dalek was floating above them.

"Don't worry," The Doctor said, "I'm very good at teleportation."

The Time Lord then pointed his sonic screwdriver at the Dalek and activated it. Then, a bright blue light consumed the Dalek and seconds later, the alien killer vanished.

"What did you just do?" Pan asked.

"Well I had a lot of time while I was looking for Rose. So, I figured out how to use my sonic screwdriver for teleporting." The Doctor said.

"Where did you send it?" Rose asked.

"The center of the sun." The Doctor said. "Even a Dalek can't survive that."

Peter Pan pulled out a knife from his pocket.

"The Dalek may be gone," Pan said, "but Neverland is still burning. You both must pay for what you've done to the island."

Rose then swiftly picked up a small log on the floor and hit Pan hard over the head with it, knocking him unconscious.

"Now let's get out of here." Rose said.

Pan awoke to the sight of the TARDIS disappearing in front of him. Angry he started to scream.

"Doctor!"

His cries went unheard as the time machine had vanished by this time. Pan soon realized that he was at his thinking tree. He noticed the words 'Bad Wolf' carved into it. He'd seen those words on this tree every day since he'd first arrived on Neverland. Only now did he finally understand the meaning behind the words.

Pan turned around to see the smoke rising in the distance. He noticed that the clouds had gotten darker. It would rain soon. He was very happy that the rain would douse the fire and save the island from burning, but he was still very mad. He wondered how many of the lost boys had been slain by the Dalek. He blamed Rose and the Doctor for it all. However, Peter knew that he had to refocus on his mission of finding a very special boy with the heart of the truest believer. As he watched the smoke continue to rise, an idea formed in his head. One single Dalek created all this destruction in a matter of hours. Pan then wondered what he could do with an army of Daleks. So, Pan started walking and plotting a glorious plan that would not only find him that special boy, but also kill the Doctor and Rose for good.


	13. The Next Phase of the Plan

Chapter 13: The Next Phase of the Plan

(*PRESENT DAY IN OUR UNIVERSE*)

* * *

Ariel and Rose arrived on the shores of Cardiff under a starry night sky. Rose used the blue diamond to turn herself back into a human and walk on land. Ariel put on her magic bracelet and joined her. The two women stood there on the beach.

"So what do we do now?" Rose asked Ariel.

"I don't know." She replied. "Pan told me to meet him here."

"Hey!"

Rose and Ariel heard the masculine voice and turned to see a tall man at the other end of the beach running towards them. Rose recognized this man as Captain Jack Harkness.

"Jack!" Rose yelled and then started running towards him.

Confused and scared, Ariel took off her bracelet and swam underneath the water, where she could hide until Pan arrived.

Meanwhile, Rose and Jack engaged in a long hug.

"What are you doing here?" Rose asked him.

"I was taking a late night stroll." Jack responded. "How are you here?"

"That's a long story." Rose said.

She then turned around and realized that Ariel was gone.

"Come on." Jack said. "I'll take you back to the hub. You need to dry off."

Ariel poked her head out of the water and saw Rose and the strange man walking away towards the city. She quickly put the bracelet back on and walked on the land. She hoped Pan would show up soon. She'd gone through so much trouble to get the blue diamond. The least he could do was be on time when she returned.

Suddenly, Ariel saw a young boy in green clothes approach her. She didn't know where he came from, but she knew that this was Peter Pan.

"Have you brought me the blue diamond?" Pan asked her.

"Yes." Ariel said.

She then reached inside of her small bag and handed Pan the diamond.

"It's beautiful." Pan remarked.

"Now will you at least tell me what you need this diamond for?" Ariel asked.

"That would be stupid." Pan said.

"I just went through so much chaos to get you the blue diamond. Can't you just tell me why you need it?"

"I meant that it would be stupid to only tell you part of the plan."

"I don't understand."

"The blue diamond is only part of my plan. Once I have another magical object, then I can go forward with my plans. It doesn't seem fair that you did all that work and all you get in return is part of a plan."

"What other object do you need?"

"The red diamond."

"That's the blue diamond's twin."

"So you know just as well as I that both of these diamonds have unspeakable power."

"Why do you need both of them?"

"I'll tell you when you get it for me."

"No way. I don't want to do anything else for you."

"Well that's a shame. I guess that means Prince Eric dies."

"No!"

"The deal was that if you don't do what I ask, then I'll kill him."

Ariel started to cry.

"It's alright Ariel. Getting the red diamond will be far easier than getting the blue diamond."

"Where is it?"

"Torchwood. The Evil Queen came here with it and she left without taking it with her. Now it's in the hands of Torchwood."

"Why are you doing all this. At least tell me something."

"Let's just say, I'm trying to get together with the universe's best exterminators."

"What?"

"Just get busy."

"Can I at least sleep first."

"Fine. Go back to your ocean and sleep, but tomorrow you will get me the red diamond."

Ariel then retreated into the waters and swam away to get some rest. Peter Pan was left alone. He gazed ambitiously at the stars.

"I know you're out there Daleks." He said. "Once I get the red diamond, then the fun will really begin."

(to be continued in "Once Upon a Time Machine: B1 Part 5: The Gorgon Attack" a Doctor Who and Once Upon a Time Crossover)


End file.
